Ultraseven (character)/Merchandise
Bandai Ultra Collection *'Ultraseven' (Ultra Collection, 1983) **Release Date: 1983 **Materials: PVC The very first Ultraseven figure is released along with the other Ultras/Monsters figures from the Ultra Collection lineup. He sports 3 points of articulation on the shoulders & waist. Ultra Hero Series 1986-2000 *'Ultra Seven' (1986) **Release Date: 1983 **ID Number: 02 **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: ??? The original Ultra Collection Ultraseven figure is reissued under the Ultra Hero Series banner. The figure also comes with a collectible data card. *'Ultraseven' (2000/2004) **Release Date: July 19, 2000 (Vintage) **Price: 700 yen **Materials: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4902425767970 The 2000 renewal release of Ultraseven feature a more accurate proportions than the original Ultra Collection toy. He also comes with a new data card, which picture depicts him fighting Nurse. V026 00084559.jpg *'Ultraseven' (Renewal, 2009) **Release Date: 2009-10-24 **ID Number: 02 **Material: PVC **JAN/ISBN: 4543112567871 Released as part of the first wave of the Ultra Hero Series Renewal figures, this Ultraseven figure is basically a re-release of the accurately proportioned mold from the 2000 release, with some slight differences for the eye paint. 03ultraseven.jpg *'Ultraseven & Ultraman Zero SPECIAL SET' (2-pack 2017) **Release Date: January 28, 2017 **Price: 3780 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660087427 **Materials: PVC :In 2017, the original Ultra Hero Series Ultraseven figure is once again available as a 2-pack with his son Ultraman Zero, with a new PVC mantle and a stand to let him balance. While the paint mask is identical, he features a number of shading on several parts, while the other changes include the slightly darker yellow eyes. Exclusives *'Ultraseven' (Ultraman Boy's Coliseum limited edition bundle, 2004) **Release Date: June 25, 2004 **Price: 1800 yen **Materials: PVC **Catalog ID: BCBS-1867 Available with the limited edition of the 3rd volume of Ultraman Boy's Colisium DVD series, the included Ultraseven figure features a new pairs of Emerium Ray arms, which they are needed to faced up. ] *'Ultraseven Special Edition (Emerium Ray clear red)' (Ultfest exclusive, 2006) **Release Date: May 2006 **Price: ??? **Materials: PVC This Ultfest exclusive Ultraseven figure is a glitter transparent red redeco of the Ultraman Boy's Colisium limited edition figure above. HG Series Pending. Action Hero Series Pending. Ultra-Act Pending. S.H.Figuarts Pending. Ultraman Geed *'DX Ultra Capsule - Solid Burning Set' (Ultra Capsule, 2017) **Release date: July 22, 2017 **Price: 1,200 yen **JAN/ISBN: 4549660117445 **Materials: ABS, MABS :Released as part of the DX Ultra Capsule sets, This multi-pack features 4 capsules: Darklops Zero, Arstron, Ultraseven, and Ultraman Leo. Like all Capsules, they're compatible to the DX Geed Riser. *'Ultraseven with Zero Capsule' (Ultra Capsule, 2017) **Release date: August 12, 2017 **Price: 925yen **JAN/ISBN: 9784065095706 **Materials: ABS, MABS :This Capsule is a modified version of the Ultraseven Capsule above, with a character art of Zero being added in. when scanned with the Geed Riser: a voice clip: "Ultraseven: Special. Version!" is emitted. :The Capsule can be obtained in the October 2017 issue of the TV-Magazine. item_0000010406_03-500x500.jpg|Ultra-Act Seven 1474565 481842235268973 1501038583 n.jpg|Ultraseven Dark Spark Doll 98px-Spark Doll 7.png|Normal Spark Doll Ultra Act Seven 2345.jpg Ultraseven Dark Ultra Actually .jpeg X Seven.jpeg Gold Ultraseven.jpeg Category:Merchandise